


Dance with Death

by ChickenXD



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kawara Ryuuji kills people. Beautiful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FluffyHeretic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHeretic/gifts).



Red.

Everything in the room was bright red.

 

There was a human lying on the floor.

It’s dead now – something, someone, had killed them.

Their guts were spilt on the floor messily, red blood and carcass scattered all over the place. Upon closer inspection, Isa could see that their torso had been cut open – their heart had been pulled out of their chest, still beating, frantically pumping blood onto the already bloody floor. Their skull had been smashed – that’s probably what had killed them in the first place – white, slippery brain mush was splattered on the sea of blood.

 

Red.

Beautiful bright red.

 

“Isa…”

Ryuuji slowly got up from the floor, staggering towards Isa.

 

Ryuuji’s eyes gleamed in the dark, bright red, like red diamonds.

“Isa… what are you doing here?”

 

He had a knife in his right hand – stained with red, the same red with the blood on the floor.

His lab coat, his face, his clothes – everything was stained, bright red.

So beautiful.

 

What is this feeling?

Fear? Admiration?

Satisfaction?

 

Isa felt the blood rush to his legs, getting ready to run, to try to escape this insanity –

He could feel his heart beat so fast – so fast it became difficult to breathe, so fast he felt like it could explode out of his chest at anytime –

 

And yet his mind was blank.

Perplexed by the beautiful crimson.

 

Ryuuji grabbed Isa by the arm and lifted his chin to look up at him.

Ryuuji’s hand felt warm, but it was different – there was a certain stickiness, a certain coldness.

“Isa,” he whispered, “Isa, Isa, I’m…

“Why… why aren’t you running away?”

 

Everything was blurring in and out of focus, but Isa was certain – 

Certain that Ryuuji was crying.

 

“I don’t know.”

“You… you should run, Isa. No – you have to. If… if ‘he’ comes again, then…”

 

Ryuuji was exactly right.

Any normal person would’ve walked into this room, understood immediately what was happening, and run away like they saw the devil.

And perhaps the devil is indeed in the room, taking form in the form of Kawara Ryuuji – 

– still, Isa walked forward, as if challenging fate.

 

It’s not fear.

Isa could feel his whole body trembling, and yet, he felt no fear at all.

He felt nothing at all – towards the dead human, towards the person who had killed them.

 

“It’s alright, Kawara-sensei. Being killed by you… doesn’t sound so bad.”

“No! Don’t… don’t say things like that.”

 

Isa heard the clink of metal hitting against the floor.

Ryuuji fell on his knees, sitting in the pool of blood he’d created with his own hands.

 

“How am I going to live on, knowing that I’ve killed you, Isa?”

 

Ryuuji was crying now.

Isa was frozen on his spot at first, without any idea what to do – 

And then slowly, carefully, he ran his hand through Ryuuji’s hair and held him close.

 

“Kawara-sensei, it’s just a human.

“It’s alright.”

 

Red – beautiful bright red.

“Kawara-sensei,” Isa whispered, “Nobody has to know about this.”

 

Perhaps it was a sense of relief.

That he was not alone in this madness, that finally, someone is willing to keep him from breaking apart.

Perhaps it was happiness, knowing that someone, even if just one person, is willing to embrace him – 

 

“Does this happen often?”

“Not really,” Ryuuji replied, smiling cheerfully as usual – “It happens…”

Ryuuji sighed and looked away – he was still smiling, but Isa could tell from the look in his eyes that he was in pain.

“I… don’t know,” Ryuuji sighed, “When it happens, it just… happens. I have no control over it.

“Sorry you had to see me like that, Isa-kun.”

 

Isa gently took Ryuuji’s hand in his, and cupped it against his cheek.

Ryuuji’s hand was rough, his fingers calloused.

He could faintly smell the rust, the smell of death.

 

Isa brought Ryuuji’s blood-stained finger to his lips, and smeared it messily, like lipstick.

 

“It’s alright, Kawara-sensei. We all… have a thing or two we can’t let others know.”

 

“Is that so?”

Ryuuji wrapped his arms around Isa’s waist, pulling him closer.

Isa’s body felt warm, tender, almost fragile.

Ryuuji couldn’t help but fear that if he held Isa for too long, he might break…

 

 _Blood sure is sweet_ , Ryuuji thought as they kissed.

 


End file.
